Losing Control
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: Hot Springs. Control Issues. Sexy Time? Slash.


**Losing Control**

When they first found the hot spring, Tulio was cautious. He looked for strange tracks near it, smelled the air around it, stuck a single toe in it, and finally decided it was safe enough for them to relax. All the while, Miguel was furiously ripping off his clothes since he had decided long ago he was getting in that water whether Tulio liked it or not. With a running start, Miguel flung his naked self into the hot water, causing a riptide of water to rise into the air, and land directly on Tulio.

'Oh, you just had to do that, didn't you?" Tulio sighed as he watched Miguel give his guilty smile.

Tulio yanked off his soaked shirt and wrung it out before laying it onto a nearby tree branch. He mumbled something about Miguel under his breath, out of habit more than frustration, and turned to catch Miguel's ponderous gaze set on his body. Tulio cocked his eyebrow at his friend, and Miguel quickly looked away as if nothing had even happened. He wasn't impressed, figuring that Miguel thought his soaked state humorous, and huffed out one last anger bubble in his mind before he turned and stepped out of his pants. An odd feeling came over him that he was being watched again, but he ignored it and sank into the pool.

The water felt soothing against his tense body. After the long hikes through the forest and spending days in a drifting row boat did little good for him, he sighed and fell back against the rocks, letting his arms stretch out onto the wet ground. Miguel was causing a bit of a disturbance, swimming back and forth in the water and making loud noises that must resemble that of a whale, but Tulio intended to ignore it while he relaxed.

The water stopping moving, and Tulio was tempted to open his eyes and discover why Miguel had stopped playing around, but he was slowly drifting into a hazy sleep and didn't want to disturb it. He began to dream that someone was rubbing his shoulder, releasing the knots and pressing against the sore muscles. He let out a soft groan as his dream became real, the pressure becoming harder. It was only when he realized that the pressure was actual and not fantasized that he opened his eyes to find Miguel rubbing his shoulders.

"Miguel, what are you doing?" Tulio flinched back, placing a hand on his shoulder as if Miguel had been stabbing him instead.

"Calm down, Tulio!" Miguel laughed, swimming back to Tulio. "I'm just wearing those knots out."

"You really don't have too," Tulio said, swimming in the opposite direction of Miguel.

"It's nothing, really, just turn around," Miguel said through clenched teeth as he finally caught up to him.

Tulio fought gently back, but eventually let Miguel turn him around so he was facing the wall of the spring, the whole time still protesting how this wasn't needed. He sighed and laid his head down onto his crossed arms on the wet ground. He didn't like the fact he couldn't see what Miguel was doing, but instead the forest around them. He felt Miguel gently place his hands on his back and start rubbing with his thumbs. Tulio was determined not to show any pleasure in this, although it was sending warm vibrations through his entire body.

Miguel's whole hands were working Tulio's back. His palms were pressing hard against his muscles, his thumbs rubbing away every sore that had ever existed. Tulio allowed himself to relax and let his shoulders sink. He pretended he wasn't vulnerable, but he was allowing Miguel to do this. Never once would he allow himself to lose any form of control over this situation. At least that is what he told himself.

Miguel was traveling down and pressed against his lower back. Tulio let a deep moan to slip from his lips, and quickly regretted it. Miguel was massaging deep against his back and into his hips, gently pulling his lower body closer to him. Tulio wasn't sure why he didn't protest against this, or even pull away when Miguel parted his legs and moved himself between them. Tulio was in so much bliss, he wasn't he sure if his knees would be able to hold him up anymore. Between the massage and the water, he was certain that he had entered a new level of ecstasy that he wouldn't dare tell Miguel. With every brush of his thumbs, Miguel was getting closer and closer to the Tulio's front, and yet he still didn't protest. He was still leading this event, this was only a massage, they were only relaxing in the hot spring…

That was when it happened. Miguel grabbed Tulio in the most private of spots, and with his right arm, pulled Tulio up against his chest. Tulio knew then that he had lost the situation and he tried to pull away, but Miguel held on tight. They became still, Miguel never letting go of his grip.

"What are you doing?" Tulio hissed, finding it the only words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of this before," Miguel said lightly, running his hand up and down Tulio's chest.

"I have no idea what you are…"Tulio started, but lost his wording as Miguel gently rubbing his left thumb against his tip, instead releasing a soft moan.

"Just let go, Tulio," Miguel whispered. "Lose control."

Gently Miguel led Tulio back against the soft dirt and leaned against him. Miguel's body was light against his back, and he cooed softly as he was stroked. The water around it felt hotter and his legs were shaking. Miguel rose from his back and let go of him. Tulio opened his eyes and wondered why his friend had stopped when the soft massage began again. It started with his lower back and quickly traveled down to the back of his thighs. He wished he could see Miguel's face so he could have a slight clue what he was planning when he felt a hardness pressing against him.

"No, no, no!' Tulio shot up again, and turned around to find himself directly in Miguel's arms.

"Please trust me," Miguel begged and tried to grab at his hands.

"You are my best friend, Miguel!"

"And I still will be!" Miguel desperately sighed.

He thought to himself…what happens now? There was no way they could slip back to where they once were so what would be so bad if they kept running across the line? Why not go so far that there was no sight of their past life? Miguel had always been his best friend, and no woman has ever came close to separating their bond (expect the girl from Barcelona, but that is a different story.) Miguel was kind. Miguel was trusting. Miguel was gorgeous.

"Are you alright?" Miguel whispered.

Tulio did not respond. Instead, he cupped his Miguel's face and brought it to his own. Miguel looked so hopefully, so wanting.

"If we are going to do this Miguel," Tulio sternly said, while brushing his thumb against Miguel's cheekbone, "We are going to do this right."

With that, he brought his friends lips against his own. The young man sighed against him and pulled Tulio into a tight embraced. So quickly things became heated as years of hidden passion and secret longing finally came to the surface. Miguel moved to biting Tulio's shoulders, leaving deep red marks along his body. Tulio ran his hands down his smooth back, his fingers leaving deep ridges where they dug in. The deep whimpers coming from Miguel, his hardness flicking against him, let Tulio know that his friend couldn't wait any longer. Tulio had only ever been with women, but he always let his fantasies wonders. In this one moment, he was going to let that idea play. He turned around in a quick movement, pressing his back against Miguel before bracing himself against the edge of the hot spring. Miguel immediately began to massage his thighs and his bottom again, moving himself between his legs. His friend's hardness was heated as it was pressing against him. There was hesitation, Tulio could feel it. But he was far past the line that shouldn't have been crossed and was dying for Miguel to cross it to.

"Just do it, Miguel," Tulio moaned and pressed himself against him.

He felt the pressure rising as Miguel pushed himself in. Soft moans were interrupting from his friend and it was deliciously making him dizzy enough to ignore the pain. Miguel's hips were against him as he had taken all of him and his friend collapsed on his back.

"Tulio…oh, Tulio…" Miguel whispered, wrapping his arms around Tulio's waist as he began to thrust.

It was beautiful hearing Miguel say his name with such pleasure. His mind began to run as Miguel clutched onto him, leaving soft kisses against his back. The water became obsolete and the only thing he could feel with the weight of the man on him with all the pleasure coming from it. The pain died, and he kept his breath as still as he could but he knew it was a pointless.

"Tulio…I'm…" Miguel cried out as he thrust himself for the last time into him.

Tulio felt his body seize up and a wave of heat wash him as the air grew still. Suddenly it all came back, the hot water against his body, they chirping of jungle birds and the soft wind. Miguel pulled out and Tulio made sure to quickly turn around to catch the exhausted man. They both collapsed against the hot spring, Tulio holding his friend in his arms.

"Tulio…"Miguel whispered.

"I don't know Miguel, so don't ask," Tulio responded and pulled him closer.

He knew the answer, though, and it was that he was never going to let Miguel go. Now that he crossed the line, he was ignoring the pull to go back. This beautiful man in his arms had always been the reason he did what he did, and now he was not afraid to hide it. Sure, he could tell Miguel this, but he had finally got control of the situation and wanted to enjoy it for just a few more moments before he lost it again.


End file.
